RollerCoaster Tycoon:Ride Exchange/DisneyWizard
[[RollerCoaster Tycoon:Ride Exchange/DisneyWizard|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']] Please enjoy this Ride Exchange of track layouts from DisneyWizard (Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ)) of coasters, attractions, voyages, cruises and adventures by DisneyWizard! (sorry, no rides here. (that's a Disney joke.)) All my legacy track offerings are only from the original RollerCoaster Tycoon & expansion packs - Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and Loopy Landscapes. In 2002 I had saved tracks and games with the intention of publishing them in a group of user contributed track/game saves such as newsgroup or IRC, but now a wiki is the best answer! Thanks to http://rct.wikia.com I can concretely realize that once vacuous and elusive dream of easily/permanently sharing. The first ten below are available in WizTrackPack.exe an executable .zip file you place in your track folder and unzip by running it there. Each design .TD4 is accompanied by the picture .TP4 which activates the 'picture' tab at the bottom of the build selection popup. Enjoy WizTrackPack.zip & WizTrackPack.exe! Featured track layout designs Antares Both Antares and Antares Racer have enough room and vertical clearance at each end for tower rides, and can be lifted vertically to accommodate all sorts of rides under the entire footprint by lifting a block of land opposite the station by two or three when placing Antares for construction. Alternatively it can be lowered two clicks by preparing the land with a 1x6 trench. You will know you have slotted the trench correctly when the price to build drops suddenly. My favorite build of all time: Antares (Wooden Looping Roller Coaster) Tiny footprint, high excitement, low cost, crash-proof. Originally built around the underground entrance in the sloping side of Crater Lake (I'm not the first to do that!) it features a walkway through the center of the coaster and through the loop which is useful to access the top-level station and room on the path for a snack booth (or vomitorium) inside the coaster, halfway up, through the bottom of the loop. When a main path is routed this way it increases interest to ride and pumps the coaster excitement score. It's crash proof because it rolls out of the high station into the loop, features a chain at the top of each hump so it will never roll back and it can't fail the station brakes because the lift hill is the approach to the station, it just climbs the lift at the end until it has run out of speed and continues into the station at 5mph. If this were built in real life it would be very efficient to operate. The access path can climb entirely within to the queue and station which can be folded over the top - containing the entire attraction and services within the rectangular footprint. build at [[Crater Lake] either study the design and excavate as you build or kill the entrance path momentarily and excavate the footprint, build from the saved file, then reconstruct the path. The former is worth more excitement than the latter because of it's subterranean tunnels.] When built on flat land, each end has open space to put a tower attraction up and out the top. See pictures for path opportunity details and tower placement. Antares improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Antares was great!) 4 - Good (Antares looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Antares) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Antares makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Antares. It isn't safe.) Antares Racer The same design as Antares, built as one coaster in twin reflection with twin adjacent stations for dual launch. Although now limited to four trains, that also lends to safety as each track side has only one train at a time traveling while the other is in station. To facilitate construction as one build, the track swaps sides at the end, which also makes it very easy to give departing guests the immediate opportunity to try the other side (which they frequently decide to do) by placing the entrance path marquee directly across from the exit. Study the Antares image,Antares Racer image and Antares (optimized)@Crater Lake for suggested access paths, station & queue configuration as well as incorporating tower attractions. * *Excitement: 7.20 *Intensity: 7.44 *Nausea: 3.31 Optimal Capacity Configuration: 4 Trains, 8 Cars Stall Conditions: None. Crash Conditions: None. Other Notes: None. Special Track Elements *Banked Curves *Banked Helix *Vertical Loop Constraints *Maximum track slope - 60° *Maximum height above ground - 65 feet Antares Racer improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Antares Racer was great!) 4 - Good (Antares Racer looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Antares Racer) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Antares Racer makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Antares Racer. It isn't safe.) Vehicles Both Antares and Antares Racer will run 4 trains safely at once (recommended for Antares Racer), the greatest revenue is achieved on Antares with maximum capacity of 3 longest trains. Other Information Antares and Antares Racer are User Exchange Wooden Roller Coasters from [[RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Ride_Exchange/DisneyWizard#Antares|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]. Gallery File:Antares.jpg|Antares File:Antares_Racer.jpg|Antares Racer Antares@Crater Lake.png|Original Antares @ Crater Lake Antares cleanup@Crater Lake.png|Antares (optimized) @ Crater Lake Antares optimized@Crater Lake.png|Antares optimized@Crater Lake Butterfly Nest ]] * ]] *Excitement: 7.49 *Intensity: 9.87 *Nausea: 4.67 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: Trains, Cars *Stall Conditions: None. *Crash Conditions: None. *Other Notes: None. Construction Track has a tubular steel spine, connected to the outside edges of tubular steel running rails. Supports are large tubular steel posts. Trains are held on the track by wheels below and inside the running rails. Special Track Elements *Banked Curves *Vertical Loop *Half Loop *Steep Twist *Banked Helix *Corkscrew *On-Ride-Photo *In-Line Twists Constraints *Banked curves - 50° banking *Maximum track slope - 60° *Lift hill maximum slope - 25° *Maximum height above ground - 111 ft Vehicles *Flying Roller Coaster Train *Harpies Coaster Operating Modes *Continuous circuit mode Other Information *To give the feeling of flight, the passengers ride in a lying-down position. The track can twist to allow the riders to travel face-up with the track below them, or suspended face-down with the track above them. *The station platform can be suspended (upside-down). To do so you have to build a track piece 1 space above the ground, build a in-line twist, and select 'Station Platform' in the special track piece list. Special Track Elements Butterfly Nest improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Butterfly Nest was great!) 4 - Good (Butterfly Nest looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Butterfly Nest) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Butterfly Nest makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Butterfly Nest. It isn't safe.) Gallery Butterfly Nest.png|Butterfly Nest Flying Roller Coaster Lame-O-Spin ]] ]] * * Excitement: 2.11 * Intensity: 3.07 * Nausea: 2.55 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 3 Trains, 4 Cars *Stall Conditions: None. *Crash Conditions: None. *Other Notes: None. Construction Track has steel running rails with cross-bracing. Supports are made of square section posts. Trains are held on the track by wheels above, below, and outside the running rails. Special Track Elements *Banked Curves (Loopy Landscapes and onward) *Banked Helix (Loopy Landscapes and onward) Constraints *Maximum track slope - 60° (RCT1 and 3 only; the Junior Roller Coaster of RCT2 has a maximum of 25°) *Lift hill maximum slope - 25° (Straight and Curved) *Maximum height above ground - 65 feet Vehicles *Ladybird Cars *Log Cars *Rocket Cars *Spinning Cars (RollerCoaster Tycoon only) *Panda Cars (RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 official addon) **Excitement: adds 15% **Intensity: adds 5% *Witchity Grub Ride (Wacky Worlds) Operating Modes *Continuous circuit mode *Reversed-Incline launched shuttle mode (RCT1 only) *Continuous circuit blocked section mode (RCT2 onwards) Special Track Elements Other Information Lame-O-Spin is a User Exchange Junior_Coaster from [[RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Ride_Exchange/DisneyWizard#*|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]. Lame-O-Spin is also included in WizTrackPack.zip & WizTrackPack.exe *Cheaper than other types of roller coasters, but can't be built as tall. *This ride is called Steel Mini Roller Coaster in RCT1 and Junior Roller Coaster in RCT2. *Track designs from RCT1 aren't compatible with the RCT2 Junior Roller Coaster. *In RCT1, spinning cars cannot be used on tracks with banked curves. Gallery Lame-O-Spin.png SteelMiniRC1.png SteelMiniRC2.png SteelMiniRC3.png SteelMiniRC4.png SteelMiniRC5.png SteelMiniRC6.png SteelMiniRC7.png SteelMiniRC8.png Lame-O-Spin improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Lame-O-Spin was great!) 4 - Good (Lame-O-Spin looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Lame-O-Spin) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Lame-O-Spin makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Lame-O-Spin. It isn't safe.) Mr.Viper Strikes Ass * ]] * Excitement: 6.54 * Intensity: 7.05 * Nausea: 3.23 * Optimal Capacity Configuration: 3 Trains, 8 Cars * Stall Conditions: None. * Crash Conditions: None. * Other Notes: None. Special Track Elements * Banked Curves * Banked Helix * Vertical Loop Constraints * Maximum track slope - 60° * Maximum height above ground - 65 feet Vehicles Other Information Mr.Viper Strikes Ass is a Roller Coaster User Exchange Steel Roller Coaster from [[RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Ride_Exchange/DisneyWizard#*|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]. Mr.Viper Strikes Ass is also included in WizTrackPack.zip & WizTrackPack.exe Mr.Viper Strikes Ass improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Mr.Viper Strikes Ass was great!) 4 - Good (Mr.Viper Strikes Ass looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Mr.Viper Strikes Ass) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Mr.Viper Strikes Ass makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Mr.Viper Strikes Ass. It isn't safe.) Gallery Mr.Viper Strikes Ass.png|Mr.Viper Strikes Ass Steel Roller Coaster powered launch limited to 1 train of 8 Mr. Viper Strikes Ass.png|'Mr. Viper Strikes Ass' Steel Roller Coaster with tunnel start mod and 3 trains of 6 Needle's Eye This woody features a photo-op, a water splash brake and two consecutive vertical loops, each threaded four times with it's own track before returning to the station. Originally built with trenches from dispatch out to the lift chain and under the water brake, it has plenty of room under the bulk for other attractions, including 4 towers. The station shown is a poorly simple example of configuration among many possibilities with left, center or right elevated stations including folded over the top. This simplified example is shown for an uncluttered view of the key elements. * Excitement: 7.05 * Intensity: 8.84 * Nausea: 5.44 * Optimal Capacity Configuration: 3 Trains, 7 Cars * Stall Conditions: None. * Crash Conditions: None. * Other Notes: None. Special Track Elements * Banked Curves * Banked Helix * Vertical Loop Constraints * Maximum track slope - 60° * Maximum height above ground - 65 feet Needle's Eye improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Needle's Eye was great!) 4 - Good (Needle's Eye looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Needle's Eye) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Needle's Eye makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Needle's Eye. It isn't safe.) Vehicles Other Information Needle's Eye is a User Exchange Wooden Roller Coaster from [[RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Ride_Exchange/DisneyWizard#Needle's_Eye|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]. Needle's Eye is also included in WizTrackPack.zip & WizTrackPack.exe Gallery Needle's Eye.png Needle`s Eye.png Side-Friction-Glide * * Excitement: 4.90 * Intensity: 6.06 * Nausea: 3.45 * Optimal Capacity Configuration: 12 Cars * Stall Conditions: None. * Crash Conditions: None. * Other Notes: None. Construction Track is laminated wood, topped with a flat steel running rail, constructed on a wooden support structure. Trains are guided along the track by side-friction wheels running inside wooden guide rails. Special Track Elements None noted Constraints *Maximum Track Slope - 25° *Maximum Lift Hill Slope - 25° *Maximum Height - 78 Feet Vehicles Wooden Side-Friction Cars Operating Modes *Continuous circuit mode Other Information Cheap and easy to build, but the track layout needs to be designed carefully, otherwise the cars can fly straight off the track on the hills. This ride is called Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster in the original RollerCoaster Tycoon. Side-Friction-Glide is a Coaster User Exchange Side-Friction Coaster from [[RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Ride_Exchange/DisneyWizard#Side-Friction-Glide|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]. Side-Friction-Glide is also included in WizTrackPack.zip & WizTrackPack.exe Side-Friction-Glide improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Side-Friction-Glide was great!) 4 - Good (Side-Friction-Glide looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Side-Friction-Glide) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Side-Friction-Glide makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Side-Friction-Glide. It isn't safe.) Gallery Side-Friction-Glide.png|Side-Friction-Glide Side-Friction Coaster WoodSFCoaster.jpg Trebble Clef * * Excitement: 1.47 * Intensity: 14.81 * Nausea: 8.17 * Optimal Capacity Configuration: 1 Trains, 6 Cars * Stall Conditions: None. * Crash Conditions: None. * Other Notes: None. Special Track Elements * Banked Curves * Banked Helix * Vertical Loop Constraints * Maximum track slope - 60° * Maximum height above ground - 65 feet Trebble Clef improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Trebble Clef was great!) 4 - Good (Trebble Clef looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Trebble Clef) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Trebble Clef makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Trebble Clef. It isn't safe.) Vehicles Other Information Trebble Clef is a User Exchange Steel Roller Coaster from [[RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Ride_Exchange/DisneyWizard#Trebble_Clef|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]. Trebble Clef is also included in WizTrackPack.zip & WizTrackPack.exe Gallery Trebble Clef.png|Trebble Clef Steel Roller Coaster Twin Twist This launch-looper is a real moneymaker which is inexpensive to build and easy to build from memory. It is not provided in WizTrakPac as a quick build, so much as a primary example on which to base other quick custom builds. I often build this partially or entirely underground (perhaps with just the tail poking up and out surrounded by a food court) - start by dropping a square of land by two, then building a starter section of track there continue forward with a drop and loops or backward for the station, then return and delete the starter section momentarily, lift the land back and rebuild the starter section underground or just replace the starter section with a photo-op when available. * * Excitement: 5.30 * Intensity: 6.10 * Nausea: 2.74 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 1 Trains, 8 Cars *Stall Conditions: None. *Crash Conditions: None. *Other Notes: None. Special Track Elements * Banked Curves * Banked Helix * Vertical Loop Constraints * Maximum track slope - 60° * Maximum height above ground - 65 feet Vehicles Other Information Twin Twist is a User Exchange Steel Roller Coaster from [[RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Ride_Exchange/DisneyWizard#Twin_Twist|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]. Twin Twist is also included in WizTrackPack.zip & WizTrackPack.exe Twin Twist improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Twin Twist was great!) 4 - Good (Twin Twist looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Twin Twist) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Twin Twist makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Twin Twist. It isn't safe.) Gallery Twin Twist.png|Twin Twist Steel Roller Coaster Category:Steel Roller Coaster Category:User Exchange Steel Roller Coaster Woodchip Woodchip This large twin-racer wood coaster can be less expensive than $25,701 to build if three shallow trenches are prepared, lowering the build cost to 21,593. Study the Woodchip_Woodchip_underground_preparation map image for position and dimensions, entry to station 2x5x-1, speed matching dip 1x4x-1, deep dip 2x6x-4. Alternatively the easier to build but more expensive above ground build leaves room for paths, flat rides and shops. * * Excitement: 7.19 * Intensity: 9.20 * Nausea: 5.52 *Optimal Capacity Configuration: 4 Trains, 4 Cars *Stall Conditions: None. *Crash Conditions: None. *Other Notes: None. Special Track Elements * Banked Curves * Banked Helix * Vertical Loop Constraints * Maximum track slope - 60° * Maximum height above ground - 65 feet Vehicles Other Information Woodchip Woodchip is a Roller Coaster User Exchange Wooden Roller Coaster from [[RollerCoaster_Tycoon:Ride_Exchange/DisneyWizard#Woodchip Woodchip|'Adventures']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']]. Woodchip Woodchip is also included in WizTrackPack.zip & WizTrackPack.exe Woodchip Woodchip improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Woodchip Woodchip was great!) 4 - Good (Woodchip Woodchip looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Woodchip Woodchip) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Woodchip Woodchip makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Woodchip Woodchip. It isn't safe.) Gallery Woodchip Woodchip.png|Woodchip Woodchip Wooden Roller Coaster Woodchip Woodchip underground prep.png|Woodchip Woodchip underground preparation map. Jump Start A great inexpensive money making coaster to start if you have Loopy Landscapes Air Powered Coaster available. Crash Conditions Make sure to test first, slowly and carefully to sneak up on the launch speed to avoid crashes. Highest thrill is achieved when the first half of the train curves over the top. Epic fail is at the point of no return when more than half of the train tops the curve. Originally named "Spigot" and designed to launch red men into the parking lot for an expensive one time use. * *Excitement: 7.98 *Intensity: 7.92 *Nausea: 6.39 Optimal Capacity Configuration: 1 Train, 8 Cars Stall Conditions: Required! Crash Conditions: Overspeed Launch, Station Brakes Failure. Other Notes: None. Special Track Elements *Banked Curves *Vertical Track Constraints * Vehicles * Air Powered Coaster Train Other Information * The train is launched out of the station using an air-powered launch system. To achieve a comfortable ride, the launch speed should be carefully chosen so the train is travelling at minimum speed over the crest of the hill. Gallery File:Jump_Start.jpg|Jump Start Air Powered Coaster Jump Start improves your park by what rating? 5 - Great (Jump Start was great!) 4 - Good (Jump Start looks too intense for me.) 3 - OK (I want to go on something more thrilling than Jump Start) 2 - Bad (Just looking at Jump Start makes me sick!) 1 - Terrible (I'm not riding Jump Start. It isn't safe.) †‡ General Info Track design data: Compatibility: Any game, or incompatibility with named version. Research: Count of R&D rounds to wait for availability. Excitement Score (will vary based on location and scenery "in situ"). Intensity Score Nausea Score Research: Invest in R&D until this level is developed. Stall Conditions (may include *): The conditions under which a train could fail to complete the circuit. Crash Conditions (may include †, ‡): The conditions under which a ride could crash. Other Notes: Any other pertinent information. Disclaimer for my own insurance: *: Indicates that stall conditions have not been tested for all car number combinations. †: Indicates that otherwise nonexistent crash conditions may depend on stall conditions. ‡: Indicates no crash conditions observed. Important: While trying to implement one of these track designs, you might get one of three terrain error messages: *Can't position this here… *Can't build this here: too high for supports! *Can't build this here: too high! If you should see one of these error messages, adjust the cause. Here is how: Download the scenario file that corresponds to the park in which it was first built then study the terrain. All of those error messages have something to do with the terrain. Observe and take note the high points and low points of the track design and how that interacts with the terrain, and then landscape accordingly, such as: hover the track profile shadow over the land where it should go and then clear away the trees in the way. Also See: [[RollerCoaster Tycoon:Scenario Exchange/DisneyWizard|'Worldwide Parks']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']] *Challenges - Tough to win yet fun to play. *Completed Scenarios - Innovative solution suggestions *Almost There! - One Step to Win! Unlock the next few scenarios by running these hump busters for a game day or two. *Fantasy Parks - My fabrications, tools and TRG Scenario Editor flat landscape, no charge, freebuild developer sandbox. RollerCoaster Tycoon 'Forest Frontiers' 'Dynamite Dunes' 'Leafy Lake' 'Diamond Heights' 'Evergreen Gardens' 'Bumbly Beach' 'Trinity Islands' 'Katie's World' 'Dinky Park' 'Aqua Park' 'Millennium Mines' 'Karts and Coasters' 'Mel's World' 'Mothball Mountain' 'Pacific Pyramids' 'Crumbly Woods' 'Big Pier' 'Lightning Peaks' 'Ivory Towers' 'Rainbow Valley' 'Thunder Rock' 'Mega Park' 'Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions' 'Whispering Cliffs' 'Three Monkeys Park' 'Canary Mines' 'Barony Bridge' 'Funtopia' 'Haunted Harbor' 'Fun Fortress' 'Future World' 'Gentle Glen' 'Jolly Jungle' 'Hydro Hills' 'Sprightly Park' 'Magic Quarters' 'Fruit Farm' 'Butterfly Dam' 'Coaster Canyon' 'Thunderstorm Park' 'Harmonic Hills' 'Roman Village' 'Swamp Cove' 'Adrenaline Heights' 'Utopia Park' 'Rotting Heights' 'Fiasco Forest' 'Pickle Park' 'Giggle Downs' 'Mineral Park' 'Coaster Crazy' 'Urban Park' 'Geoffrey Gardens' 'Loopy Landscapes' 'Iceberg Islands' 'Volcania' 'Arid Heights' 'Razor Rocks' 'Crater Lake' 'Vertigo Views' 'Big Pier 2' 'Dragon's Cove' 'Good Knight Park' 'Wacky Warren' 'Grand Glacier' 'Crazy Craters' 'Dusty Desert' 'Woodworm Park' 'Icarus Park' 'Sunny Swamps' 'Frightmare Hills' 'Thunder Rocks' 'Octagon Park' 'Pleasure Island' 'Icicle Worlds' 'Southern Sands' 'Tiny Towers' 'Nevermore Park' 'Pacifica' 'Urban Jungle' 'Terror Town' 'Megaworld Park' 'Venus Ponds' 'Micro Park' 'Real-Life Parks' 'Alton Towers' 'Heide-Park' 'Blackpool Pleasure Beach' Competitions 'Steel Twister Roller Coaster Competition' 'Go Karts Competition' 'Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster Competition' 'Mine Train Roller Coaster Competition' 'Steel Roller Coaster Competition' 'Bobsled Roller Coaster Competition' 'Inverted Roller Coaster Competition' 'Suspended Roller Coaster Competition' 'Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster Competition' 'Wooden Roller Coaster Competition' 'Steel Mini Roller Coaster Competition' Extras 'Fort Anachronism' 'PC Player (Promotional)' 'PC Gaming World (Promotional)' 'gameplay (Promotional)' Also see: [[RollerCoaster Tycoon:Scenario Exchange/DisneyWizard|'Worldwide Parks']] by [[User:Disneywizard|'DisneyWizard']] DisneyWizard's Scenario Exchange *Challenges - Tough to win yet fun to play. *Completed Scenarios - Innovative solution suggestions *Almost There! - One Step to Win! Unlock the next few scenarios by running these hump busters for a game day or two. *Fantasy Parks - My fabrications, tools and TRG Scenario Editor flat landscape, no charge, freebuild developer sandbox. Category:Ride Exchange